Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Stella - Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Crush and Gulp - Zak and Zebedee (TUGS) *Ripto - Zorran (TUGS) *Queen Finny - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Inventor Droid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Master Chef - Swedish Chef (Muppets) *Yeti - Legendary Black Beast (Monty Python) *Pogo - Laurel (Laurel and Hardy) *Whiskers - Hardy (Laurel and Hardy) *Twitchy - Moe (The New Three Stooges) *Kanga - Larry (The New Three Stooges) *Bounsa - Curly-Joe (The New Three Stooges) *Foreman Bud - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Bob - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Max - Pratical Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Brother Arnie - King Arthur (Monty Python) *Brother Harry - Sir Bedevere (Monty Python) *Brother Curtis - Sir Robin (Monty Python) *Brother Clive - Patsy (Monty Python) *Brother Ned - Sir Lancelot (Monty Python) *Brother Kipp - Sir Galahad (Monty Python) *Unnamed Brother (killed by yeti) - Brother Maynard (Monty Python) *King Fromit - King Harold (Shrek) *Prince Tortiss - King William (The Swan Princess) *Adviser Gromit - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Adviser Moppet - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bipeds - Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Quadrupeds - Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Amper the Electroll - Top Cat (Top Cat) *Brainy the Electroll - Benny the Ball (Top Cat) *Kosmo the Electroll - Choo-Choo (Top Cat) *Spike the Electroll - Brain (Top Cat) *Watt the Electroll - Fancy Fancy (Top Cat) *Zapp the Electroll - Spook (Top Cat) *King Flippy - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Ripple - Dai Station (Ivor the Engine) *Hoppo - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) *King Flippy's children - Paul, Charlie, Carrie, Michael, Jane, and Pete (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Mary Poppins, and Pete's Dragon) *Racing seahorse - Buck (Home on the Range) *Mantaray - Donkey (Shrek) *Fish Spectators - Various Kittens *Queen Finny - Queen Lillian (Shrek) *Gronk - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lumpy - Jamal's Dad (Jamal The Funny Frog) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Glug - PC MacIntosh (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Bonebuilding Younglings - Various Pokemon Trainers *Mankie - Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Widgie - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Oggy - Ben (Pocahontas) *Kludgie - Lon (Pocahontas) *Iggy - Zazu (The Lion King) *6 unnamed Icebuilders (1 of them died during intro) - Various Humans and Kocoum (Pocahontas) *Chief Tuk - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Tik - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Tok - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *George - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Beaky - John Henry (John Henry and American Legends) *Fisher - Johnny Applessed (Melody Time, Four Fabulous Characters, and American Legends) *Squawk - Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan and American Legends) *Gobble - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, and American Legends) *Colonel Blub - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sergeant Tub - Sergeant Pepper (Star Fox 64) *Corporal Glug - Genie (Aladdin) *Little Bo Peep - Little Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Private Romeo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Juliet - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Krista - Anna (Frozen) *Sheila - Elsa (Frozen) *Spinner - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lila - Moana (Moana) *Satyrs - Various Bagpipe Players *Alchemist - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Loonie - Huey (Ducktales) *Chedda - Dewey (Ducktales) *Bippo - Louie (Ducktales) *Fauns - Various Disney Characters *Bruno - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Shorty - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Grundy - Young Flower (Bambi) *Other Hippos - Various Animals (Bambi) *Mayor - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Hydrar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Snoozle - Yen Sid (Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) *Other Water Wizards - Other Wizards (Disney) *Basil the Explorer - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Alaric - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Murgen - Adult Thumper (Bambi) *Bartle - Adult Flower (Bambi) *Agent Zero - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Farmer Greenbeene - Skipper (Van Beuren Cartoons) *Farmer Applebee - Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) *Farmer John - Old MacDonald (Noveltones) *Farmer Barleycorn - Joe Laski (Joshua Jones) *Manager Droid - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Logistics Droid - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Maintenance Droid - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Ox - Shark (The Little Mermaid) *and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Productions... *Snowman 1: We nailed him! Oh, let's go! *Narrator: The next chapter in the continuing Ten Cents the Tugboat (Julian Bernardino's Style). *Snowman 2: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go! *Narrator: Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. *Snowman 1: Whoa! *Snowman 2: Uh, buddy? Whoa! *Ten Cents: Hello there, buddy! *Narrator: Ten Cents is back. If you mess with him, you'll be punished. Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Platform Near You. Five Preview Clips Now Playing. Check Local Listings For Theaters In Your Area. Category:Julian Bernardino